


Who was he?

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Miscellaneous Fandoms [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written 15 October 2014<br/>Really talking about my own personal stuff. This time, through the metaphor of the Winter Soldier. The one who broke my heart is deeply moved by that scene, and all I could think, in my pain, was that I actually envied him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who was he?

I have failed my mission  
Oh my commander  
I have failed  
  
I was made and remade  
To be a machine  
All that is human taken apart  
Put together cold  
I should not have a heart  
  
But that one on the bridge  
I knew, I knew, I knew  
And I could not reach  
  
I should not have a heart  
But it is breaking  
  
The pain of my body is nothing  
Take away this pain of my mind  
Wipe remembrance clean  
So that face will not haunt me  
  
And give me sweet oblivion  
Of frozen sleep


End file.
